Sword and Silver
by ultima-owner
Summary: Even after almost dying in the fifth Grail War, Shirou dives into another adventure that will bring him close to death again. First crossover of it's kind, hope you readers enjoy it! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Blades and Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own The Unicorn Chronicles or Fate/Stay Night. Wish I did.

Story start

In a cave, a dwarf by the name Grimwold sat at a desk, writing in a scroll. Sighing he put down the quill staring at a portrait of a red clad man wielding twin blades. " to think that people like him are still around." Grumbling to himself he waited for the ink to dry. Getting up, he walked to a pile and grabbed a scroll off the top before sitting in the armchair. He opened the scroll and began to read, remembering the day that Shirou Emiya entered his cave to ask for help.

-scene change-

The day started out normal enough, Shirou did his morning routine. Around noon he got a warning about a poacher in the area. Being the selfless person he was he decided to stop the law breaker before someone got hurt or worse killed.

After trekking through the mountains for a few hours he came upon a sight that was worrying and amazing. Before him was a man attacking, what looked like a silver horse, with a dagger bellowing "For Beloved!" Shriou reacted and traced a throwing knife. Taking aim, he threw it. His aim was true; the knife pierced the man in the back of the head. The man turned to him with a look of shock, with a last breathe he uttered "why do you help this foul beast?"

Shirou stepped forward only to stop when he saw that the horse he saved was not a horse. It was a unicorn; its flack had a gaping wound that spilled out silvery red blood. Shirou ran to the unicorn hopping that it wasn't too late. The Unicorn did something unexpected; it pierced him with its horn. Taking a step back he wondered why. Resting a hand on its flank he tried to stem the bleeding. A voice rung out in his mind, but it words, but feelings and images were used to canvas the message "Go to the cave to the north of here. In the deepest part there will be a gate. Enter it and tell the others that Whispering Mane was attack by a Hunter. Go!"

-Scene change-

As he entered the deepest part of the cave he was greeted by a large disk that could only be the gate. He swiftly entered it and was shocked to see beauty that was lost to the world he knew. A unicorn approached him and demanded to know what he was doing. With the message he was told to give, the unicorn rushed off commanding him to stay there until someone came to get him. With a sigh of relief he rested on a yew tree, imagining what Saber would have done. His daydreaming was interrupted by a crow dropping a fruit on his head with a mocking caw. "'Hunger is the enemy' right Saber?" he said with a wistful smile as he munched on the fruit. Hoping this adventure he started isn't his last. He soon drifted off to sleep not noticing a small animal stealing his half eaten fruit before taking a nap near him.

Chapter end

This is a plot bunny that popped up at some point and wouldn't go away. The chapter might not be the best. The title isn't finalized so I'm open for suggestions. Read, review, and enjoy.

This is Ultima-owner signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword and Silver chapter 2

When Shirou awoke he was greeted by the sight of a small animal that looked like the cross between a monkey and a squirrel. The creature was resting peacefully on his lap. Deciding it was better to not move, he waited for the creature to wake up on its own. He didn't have to wait long, about five minutes later the creature was chartering at him. To his surprise he understood every word. "Where you from, hacha?" the creature chartered happily. Shirou blinked and replied. "Far away" He didn't know if it was safe so he kept the gate a secret. This didn't bother the creature at all and for the next ten minutes it bombarded him with questions not even caring if he didn't fully answer them.

-Scene change-

Looking up he saw that the unicorn he had saved was entering the clearing. She was looking healthier than before, this relieved him; her eyes had a look of annoyance and worry. "I see you have met the Squigum." Shirou looked at the creature, the Squigum shirou corrected. "The Squigum? As in there's only one?" Her reply was to the point "Yes at this point in time, there has only been one. It may change latter but for now it true." The Squigum piped in "Hi mean horsy. Bye Whitey hacha." Before bolting into the trees, vanishing from sight.

Clearly annoyed at the parting words the unicorn grumbled under her breathe "I hope delvers eat him" Shirou blinked at the unfamiliar name "Delvers?" "Yes delvers, nasty creatures, sworn enemy of the unicorns." "Why?" "It's been like that for a long time, no remembers anymore." Thinking shirou replies "that sound a little stupid to hate someone and not remember why."

"I am Whispering Mane the Guardian of Memory or I was. My, I believe the word is, shift is over and another will take my place. I am to escort you to the queen. We must not keep her waiting. I fear she may fade before I return." "Fade" "yes, at times you can see right through her, think of it as dying" This Shirou understood completely. "Is there a hair that is ready to shoulder the duty?" "yes but he is being rebellious and has left to explore Luster." There that they set off.

-Chapter end-

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. –Ultima-owner


End file.
